Brutal Doom
thumb|300px|right|A gameplay of Brutal Doom. Brutal Doom is a mod created by Sergeant_Mark_IV. While considered to be a gore mod, it goes further and alters the gameplay by changing the behavior, sound, strength, and look of the weapons, editing the AI of the monsters, making them far more intelligent and dangerous (enemies do double the normal damage to the player), and altering their attacks and even adding new attacks. It makes the animation and graphics better and smoother and gives the player new abilities. Perhaps the most obvious and eye catching feature of Brutal Doom is the adding of features like additional blood (blood gets splattered on walls and ceilings if enemies or the player get hit), the ability to blow off body parts with strong weapons like the shotgun, and the addition of special iluminating effects on projectiles and pick ups. It is compatible with ZDoom, GZDoom and Skulltag. Features include: *Implementation of headshots for monsters (except the Cacodemon, Lost Soul, Demon, and Pain Elemental) to make it possible to blow an enemies head to pieces in a couple of shots, making it quicker to kill an enemy. *Increase of gibs to make a gorier and more violent atmosphere, *3d bloodspots allow all textures to be covered with blood, including the floor and ceiling. *Blood will be displayed on the screen if the player kills an enemy up close. *New death animations for all enemies. Body parts can be torn apart by regular fire on various locations on the enemy's body, cut in half, or burned with the plasma gun. *When enemies are hit in close proximity to an explosive, they die in a special death known as an XDeath. The enemy is reduced to a large pool of blood and guts in a massive explosion. *Dead bodies can be ripped apart upon death. *Enemy attacks do twice the normal damage. *The player is able to grab Lost Souls and throw them. *The Cyberdemon stomps the player if he/she gets too close, resulting almost always in an instant kill *The Cyberdemon shoots faster and longer (six missles instead of three) at a higher angle and not always directly at the player. This is to try and confuse those too comfortable with the sidestrafing tactic. *The Spider Mastermind's minigun is now a high-calibre weapon, which is hard to dodge, given the added blast radius. *A kick attack has been added to push enemies away from the player similar to Duke Nukem 3D. The player can bind it to a specific key. *Players have the ability to flip monsters off. *All weapons must be reloaded. The player can assign the reload button to a specific key, or after a specific number of shots the weapon will reload automatically. *Bullet limit has been increased from 300 to 600. *The fist is faster to make quick jabs at enemies. It is also a silent attack and will not alert enemies. The alt-fire is slower but more powerful. *The chainsaw deals twice as much damage. *The pistol is replaced by the combat rifle, as the pistol has been deemed inferior to later weapons when the game starts flowing. The combat rifle has a decent fire rate and is the most accurate weapon in the mod. The alt-fire mode allows the player to aim down the sights to snipe enemies. The combat rifle must be reloaded after 20 shots. *The shotgun fires the same amount of pellets (10) as one barrel of the super shotgun, and is more accurate. The shotgun must be reloaded after 12 shots. *The super shotgun has a slower reload time. *The chaingun is replaced by the minigun, which fires 50% faster but also requires a cooloff. The alt-fire mode makes the barrels continuously spin 50% faster than normal. *The rocket launcher fires slower but causes 50% more damage to enemies. The rocket launcher must be reloaded after 6 shots. *The plasma gun now can cause splash damage to enemies and players. The alt-fire mode allows the plasma gun to fire a charged attack similar to a plasma shotgun, which does as much damage as two rockets. The plasma gun must be reloaded after 100 shots. *The BFG 9000 deals double damage as well as some minor splash damage. *A stealth attack is possible on lower-tier enemies, done by using the fist and punching an enemy without alterting it to the player's presence. *The berserk pack uses a fatality mode by default similar to the Doom comic (Also known as Rip and Tear mode). The player recieves a health bonus for each fatality that differs according to the tier of the enemy. The original attack is selectable by the reload button and is known as Smash mode. *When a berserk pack is collected the player can pick up a barrel by punching it. The regular attack allows it to be thrown at an enemy, while the alt-fire drops the barrel to set it as a trap. *Barrels and other explosives expel smoke upon detonation. *Enhanced lighting and shadow effects for decorations and projectiles similar to the Doomsday engine. *Enhanced liquid textures. *The player must now wade through a liquid instead of walking on it, also wading through liquids causes a splashing sound to be played. *Weapon sound effects are added, such as ricochets and casings bouncing. There are more features not mentioned in this list. thumb|305px|right|Video of gameplay of Brutal Doom ---- Download of latest version Category:New features Category:Modifications